


pack night

by blueglow



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueglow/pseuds/blueglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott groans knowing what coming next. Derek and Stiles are  kissing again.</p><p>"God Stiles,Please stop kissing Derek everytime you see a couple kissing in movie."</p><p>"Sshh!" Malia says irritated</p><p>"Scott stop groaning and let me enjoy this part of movie" Lydia hiss glaring at him</p><p>"But Stiles..."</p><p>"Scott dude stop talking. We are trying to watch a movie here" Stiles says innocently while trying to kiss Derek again.</p><p>"But you..."</p><p>"McCall shut up" Jackson growls</p>
            </blockquote>





	pack night

After Stiles and Derek started dating a year ago pack movie night at Derek became a tradition.

Scott still can't believe that Stiles and Derek are now a couple.He becomes uncomfortable whenever he sees Stiles and Derek Kissing,flirting,teasing each other rather than fighting.

Derek is siting on couch with Stiles on his lap.

"I love you"Stiles whispers in Derek ear

"I love you too" Derek says back with smile.

"Aww"Kira coos smiling.

"Cute" Lydia said as Stiles starts blushing and Derek glare at them embarressed.

His ears were red.

 

 

 

 

"Sssh!.I am trying to watch this movie"Maila says

 

 

 

 

As another Kissing scene comes.Scott groans knowing what coming.Derek and Stiles are kissing again

 

 

 

 

"God.Please Stiles stop kissing Derek everytime you see a couple kissing in movie.

 

 

 

"Sssh"Malia says irritated

 

 

 

 

"Scott stop groaning and let me enjoy this part of movie"Lydia hiss glaring at him.

 

 

 

"But Stiles..."

 

 

 

"Scott dude stop talking.We are trying to watch a movie here"Stiles says innocently while trying to kiss Derek again.

 

 

"But You..."

 

 

"McCall Shut up"Jackson growls

 

 

Scott starts giving Stiles puppy dog eyes and mouthed "Please dude stop kissing Derek" Stiles fake pout and mouthed "Okay"

 

 

Scott sighs in relief which is short lived as Stile smirk and starts fake grinding against Derek to annoy Scott which works.

 

Scoty huff and ignore them. Kira take his hand in her's and give a peck on his cheek.He Smiles at her and look at her like a love sick puppy.

 

 

"Aww look at them.Love is really beautiful"Malia says looking at the couple in movie.Guy kiss the girl after girl says yes to his marriage proposal.

 

 

"Yeah Love is beautiful" Stiles agrees and starts making out with Derek.

 

 

"Not again" Scott thought

 

 

Stiles cell phone starts ringing.

 

 

"Hey Dad"Stiles greets as he answer his phone."Yeah I am at Derek.Okay.Good night.bye dad."Stiles says cutting the call.

 

 

Stiles look at Derek and says "He wants you to come over for breakfast tommorrow."

 

 

"Okay" Derek says

 

 

"Breakfast at Stilinski.Best of luck man"Jackson says.

 

 

"Yeah"Scott says

 

 

"What do you mean by that?."Stiles asks angrily

 

 

"Nothing man"Scott says quickly and Jackson nod too when he see Lydia and Derek glaring at him.Kira starring at Scott with raised eyebrow Malia is too busy watching movie.

 

 

Scott gives everyone puppy eyes.Derek huffs and starts kissing Stiles who kisses back.

 

Jackson look at Stiles and Derek and than At Scott in disbelief

 

 

"Yep works everytime.Nobody can ignore these"Scott says smirking.

 

 

Lydia roll her eyes and Kira gives Scott a smile.

 

 

Malia smile as couple in movie get married and have their first dance after marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is beautiful


End file.
